


Gaming with Friends

by Tasiec, Tsurra



Series: Assorted One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chat Logs, Fantasy, Gaming, Gen, Hinata happens to be a noob, It's not all a chat log, MMORPG, One Shot, gamer - Freeform, its in the game, kahoots, kind of, warm ups!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasiec/pseuds/Tasiec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurra/pseuds/Tsurra
Summary: Hinata has been bugged about playing an MMORPG for ages, and at Kenma's request tries one out with friends. Basically just nyahoots with Kenma, Hinata, Bokuto and Kuroo.





	

Hinata clicks open the icon of the game Kenma had asked him to try, waiting for the launcher to load. Once it does, proclaiming the series title while requesting a username and password. He quickly types the information in, waiting while the launcher opens the window the game plays in. At first it's black, but then loads a serene lakeside scene, a newly created half-orc Hinata had rushed through character creation with earlier standing tall, fully armed and at the ready. He had decided upon the character's race simply for the height. The half-orcs tower above the other available races. Beside him are a couple vaguely humanoid shadows, slots for any future characters. Hinata double clicks on his character, watching as the game world and other users load in around him in the small starter village for his race.  
[15:34][User: SmolGiant™ has logged in]  
It's in a beautifully crafted jungle, grass huts populating the area of a clearing, other orcs with sickly grey skin and jutting teeth going about their lives, the chief standing in front of the largest building, clad in a feathered headdress and swirling tribal paint, ranging in color from white to red.  
Hinata adjusts the camera angle, addressing an NPC that calls out to him as he passes by.  
“Please! Adventurer, my hogs have run off! Can you round up all ten of them and bring them back to me?” He quickly agrees, turning away to direct his fur-clad warrior out of the villages and into the wilds. Despite barely being outside a settlement, there's no trails worn into the ground, giving off an air of unexplored wilds. Something jumps out front the nearby undergrowth at him, a cleverly concealed respawning mob. It's a hostile, drawing it's ragged and rusty sword as it advances on him. It has an elongated snout, a fierce underbite with snaggly teeth, and a deep growling tone. It slashes at Hinata, and he barely manages to dodge just in time to avoid taking damage. He draws his large two-handed sword from a sheath on his back, utilizing a class skill to slam into the opponent, knocking the ‘jungle goblin’ to the ground before raising his blade into a deep overhead slash. He's the same level as the goblin, so it only drains a quarter of the HP bad at the top of his screen. A good chunk of damage for a level one character with starter equipment. He keeps an eye on the move’s regen time before taking a step back from the goblin, carefully analyzing its movements as it lunges at him again, jaws held wide and blade swinging. It cuts into Hinata, doing a good bit of damage due to his lack of armor. On return, the half-orc heats his heavy weapon, cutting the goblin across the torso, immediately chaining into the next basic attack. One blow knocks the goblin back, and Hinata takes the chance to slash at the monster again, causing it to fall to the ground and a small bag pop up on it containing dropped items. He opens the screen, quickly selecting take all. The system informs him that he's obtained a couple pieces of gold. He's on his way again, off to find the missing hogs for his quest, only to be constantly accosted by goblins.  
After one particularly fierce battle, in his opinion, against a trio of the monsters, a swirl of light spirals around his avatar, who raises his sword held in one hand in triumph.  
[15:47][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 2]  
He quickly claims his reward, a couple new features he'll have to learn about later, and a sword with a better attack rating than his starter one. Hinata brings up his inventory screen, equipping the weapon before starting off again.  
Some time later, he had slogged through most of the orc lady’s quest to locate her hogs, having located eight out of the ten, when he gets a notification from the system about a user on his friend’s list logging on.  
[16:13][User: Pudding has logged in]  
He glances at the given user name. Hinata breaks out into a grin. Pudding. Kenma had finally come back! He opens the chat, quickly sending off a greeting.  
[16:13]SmolGiant™: HI KENMAAAA  
[16:14]Pudding: Hello Smol, remember; usernames  
[16:14]SmolGiant™: �(´･ω･|||) forgot!!  
[16:14]SmolGiant™: and call me giant!! im not smol!!!!!!  
Without an immediate response, Hinata continues searching out the elusive hogs for his quest, slowly growing concerned as time drags on, he finds one of the darn animals, and Kenma has yet to speak up.  
[16:20]SmolGiant™: kPUDDING?  
[16:21]SmolGiant™: ARE YOU DEAD??? ∑(ﾟДﾟ)  
As the chat lays silent at the corner of his screen, he scans the surrounding bushes for that last hog. It was getting ridiculous with how long this simple task was taking him.  
[16:22][User: Pudding leveled up to level 51]  
[16:22]Pudding: No  
[16:23]Pudding: I am killing things though  
[16:23]Pudding: You should be helping, how are you still lvl 2?  
The sudden flood of notifications grabs Hinata’s attention, and he scans through them, still trying to give the bushes the amount of attention they deserve. Seeing how he wasn't currently being assaulted, and none of the objects of his growing frustration seemed to be in sight, he takes a moment to type out a response.  
[16:24]SmolGiant™: hardwork and deditcation (　･`ω･´)  
Hinata continues his search, scouring the undergrowth of the Orc jungles for that last pig. How did it manage to conceal itself so well? As he finally manages to catch sight of something that looks suspiciously like what he was hunting, a new message arrives in his chat box.  
[16:30][User: Black_Cat has logged in]  
Nothing else pops up, so he chases down the shape, following it through the twisting path through the heavily forested environment, narrowly avoiding engagement with more goblins when he finally catches the stupid hog. A small pop up notifies him he's completed all of his quest objective, so he spends a moment trying to pull the map up to get back to town to turn the quest in and finally get his reward. Just as he makes it back, another message shows up.  
[16:47][User: HOOT has logged in]  
[16:47]Black_Cat: B R O  
[16:47]Hoot: B R O O O O O O O O O  
[16:48]Pudding: oh god  
[16:48]Black_Cat: B R O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
[16:49]HOOT: BROOOOOOOOooOOOoOooooOOooOoOoOoOoooOooooooooooooooOOOOooo  
Hinata smiles, taking a moment to type out a greeting to the Fukurodani ace.  
[16:49]SmolGiant™: Hey guys!! （・∀・）人（・∀・）  
After sending it, he once again goes back to trying to find his way back to the village. He had really managed to get lost.  
[16:50]Black_Cat: heya :3  
[16:50]HOOT: HEYHEY HEY  
[16:51]Pudding: Are we going to get to dungeoning today?  
Hinata frowns slightly. Dungeoning? He realizes he's really new but surely someone else doesn't know either.  
[16:51]Black_Cat: hoot &i are ready! were just dancing in the center of the plaza  
Scratch that. It seems he's the only one out of the loop on this one. As he pushes through the foliage, he finally manages to catch sight of one of the orc village’s huts.  
[16:51][User: HOOT leveled up to level 23]  
Hinata takes a moment from his rush to finally reach the village once again to fire off a very important inquiry.  
[16:52]SmolGiant™: (✪ฺД✪ฺ YOUCAN LEVEL UP BY DANCING??!??!!?!  
[16:52]Pudding: Of course you can’t.  
Then how did..? Hinata pushes the problem away for a moment, in favor of finally getting the quest turned into the orc woman. She dispassionately thanks him before handing over a couple of gold and wishing him a safe journey.  
[16:53]HOOT: nah i ran off  
[16:53]Black_Cat: BROOO ;(  
Hinata stops wandering around the village to investigate the teleport gates scattered around the map, double clicking one by the colored dots indicating the others.  
[16:54]HOOT: IM SRY BRO I SNEEZED TOO HARD AND FACE SMASHED INTO MY KEYBOARD  
[16:55]HOOT: AND THEN THERE WAS THIS COOL THING  
[16:55]HOOT: ITS DEAD NOW  
SYSTEM: Alpha Giant Spider(Level 50) has spawned in Southfair  
Hinata’s eyes zero in on the boss emblem off to one side of his mini map.  
[16:56]SmolGiant™: OHH!!!!!! GUYS!!! A THING!!!! ∑(‘0’*)  
[16:56]HOOT: LETS GO KILL IT!!  
[16:56]Black_Cat: BRO WE GOT THIS!  
He sets off towards the spider, Bokuto’s weird shifter paladin and Kuroo’s bi-pedal lizard man ahead of him.  
[16:57]Pudding: Wait, you’re all underleveled.  
Hinata ignores the warning, charging into the fight, various races and classes of other players forming a mob to defeat the giant monster. It's a jet black monstrosity, towering over even some of the close by trees, cocooning players on webbing to suck the life out of them and swiping others away with clawed feet. He draws his sword, utilizing his charging skill, only to have the boss target him, spitting poison and slashing.  
[16:57][User: SmolGiant™ fainted]  
[16:57]SmolGiant™: ΣΣ(°Д°；) I DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
He quickly selects a respawn point as soon as the required ten seconds are up, rushing to make it back to the fight.  
[16:57]Black_Cat: ASDFGHJPUYDIBNGHELPTHESPIDERI SaFTER ME HEPKDOEPK HELP  
[16:58]Pudding: Hoot can you draw the aggro?  
[16:59]HOOT: THE WHAT???  
[16:59]Black_Cat: HGJIOKELPPLPELPPPPPPP  
[17:00]Pudding: Brt  
[17:01]SmolGiant™: IM COMING GUYS DONT WORRY  
When Hinata makes it back to the boss, it's chaos. Player character bodies litter the ground, the mob is dwindling, and Kuroo is running circles around the spider in an attempt to not die. He charges in, getting a solid hit in before the spider’s red eyes glint at him, and he's cocooned in webbing. He smashes the key when prompted, trying to break out of his entrapment as the monster descends upon him.  
[17:01][User: SmolGiant™ fainted]  
Oh. Well, he'd just have to get back as soon as he could to help defeat the beast.  
SYSTEM: Alpha Giant Spider(Level 50) was killed by User: Pudding  
[17:04][User: Pudding leveled up to level 52]  
[17:04][User: HOOT leveled up to level 24]  
[17:04][User: Black_Cat leveled up to level 23]  
[17:04][User: Black_Cat leveled up to level 24]  
[17:04][User: Black_Cat leveled up to level 25]  
[17:04][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 3]  
[17:04][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 4]  
[17:04][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 5]  
[17:04][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 6]  
[17:04][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 7]  
[17:04][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 8]  
[17:04][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 9]  
[17:04][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 10]  
[17:04][User: SmolGiant™ leveled up to level 11]  
He pauses in his mad dash back to the now ended fight, quickly clicking through the multiple level up screens, gaining new equipment and possible abilities.  
[17:04]SmolGiant™: That was intense!!  
[17:05]Black_Cat: BRO IM FINALLY AHEAD!!! :3  
[17:06]HOOT: BRO IMA CATcH UP TO U  
[17:07]Pudding: idiots…  
[17:07]Pudding: Real great work there Smol  
[17:08]SmolGiant™: ░♡░┳┣I░A░Ⓝ░К▒❀▒УOЦ░♡░♡P░U▒D░D▒❀▒I░N░G░♡░♡░  
Hinata’s proud, he got at least a couple of good hits in, and did his best. Being recognized for his hard work feels great.  
[17:08]Pudding: I didn’t actually mean… nvm  
[17:09]Pudding: But in all seriousness, can we go dungeoning now?  
[17:10]Black_Cat: sure i wanna level more  
[17:10]HOOT: WAIT COUNT ME IN  
Hinata still isn't sure what dungeoning is, but if it's something the others are wanting to do, it must be interesting.  
[17:10]SmolGiant™: ME TOO!!!!!  
[17:11]Pudding: Good, let’s go to the one in Oldlight near Janfield  
He pulls open his world map, searching for where this ‘Oldlight’ and ‘Janfield’ might be. He stops trying in favor of searching out the colored dots.  
[17:12]HOOT: IMA FLY OVER THERE HOOT HOOT  
[17:12]SmolGiant™: i wish i could fly… WELL aT LEaST IM TALL!! ᕙ(✧Ѡ✧)ᕗ  
[17:13]Pudding: You realize height doesn’t affect anything in game, right?  
[17:13]SmolGiant™:  
[17:14]HOOT: HOW DID YOU BEaT ME CAT????  
[17:14]Black_Cat: magic.  
Hinata finally finds his way to the others, carefully watching the ominous ghostly doors set into the ground.  
[17:15]SmolGiant™: wait  
[17:15]SmolGiant™: what are we doing exactly??  
[17:16]Pudding: Dungeoning.  
[17:16]Black_Cat: DUNGEONING!!!  
[17:16]HOOT: DUNGEON TIME!!  
[17:17]SmolGiant™: uh whats a dungeon? do they lock people up there??  
[17:18]Pudding quits life  
[17:18]SmolGiant™: WAIT NU IMSORY PDUOING COME BACK ;A;  
[17:19]Black_Cat: have u ever played an mmo or rpg before?  
[17:20]SmolGiant™: not that i can remember?? KePUDDING told me about this one so i downloaded it  
[17:21]HOOT: GUYS I GOT THIS ILL ExPLAIN IT  
[17:21]HOOT: SO WE GO IN AND KILL STUFF  
[17:22]HOOT: THEN WE GET LOOT AND EXP  
Hinata vaguely recognizes the terms, but can't quite place them. It occurs to him he should ask for clarification.  
[17:23]SmolGiant™: whats loot?  
[17:24][User: Pudding has logged off]  
[17:24][User: Black_Cat has logged off]  
[17:24]HOOT: ᕕ(óヘò)ᕗ  
[17:25][User: HOOT has logged off]  
He takes a moment to process, then notices that he obviously did something wrong. Hinata’s not sure exactly that something would be, but he did somehow get the others to leave.  
[17:26]SmolGiant™: GUYSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! ୧(⇀Д↼)୨  
Well, if no one else was on to help explain to him what's going on, he has a feeling that he has something better to do.  
[17:27][User: SmolGiant™ has logged off]

**Author's Note:**

> So! I finally made an account, get ready ao3! I look forward to posting more in the future~!
> 
> Hello! Thanks for reading this, we really do appreciate it. This is in a series of one shots we're cooperating on, so if you enjoyed this, it'd mean a lot if any of you'd go check out the others as well.   
> If you have the time and inclination, please comment or leave kudos! Even the smallest bit give me the warm and fuzzies.  
> -Tasiec


End file.
